Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I
by Schmelly Inc
Summary: .::Delving into the ups and downs of Axel and Namine's relationship, developing as they do. All the loving, the hating, the intimidation...it's just a small project I'm working on.  [axel.namine]
1. Hate You

Hello again, I wanted to try something different with the whole multi-chapter business. I found that sometimes when I wrote it became more of a burden than a pleasure which I really didn't like, so I wanted to start this one. It'll just be a fun release for me where there aren't any limits or expectations. The chapters might be short, long, or medium length…I won't know until I feel satisfied with each. I might try different things…but again it's up to me.

This story, just explores different aspects of Axel and Naminé 's relationship…the loving, the hating…just stuff like that. I just want to enjoy myself and help fall in love with writing again because I'll admit I've been losing that love and that's not something I want to let happen.

Anyways…I finished two so I'm just going to post them at the same time since the first one is much shorter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Hate You::.**

* * *

Viridian eyes glowed darkly, a cowering girl reflected in their thin glassy film. Maybe if she hadn't been so…uncooperative, he wouldn't of had to resort to exerting his obvious physical superiority.

He could easily see the raw area around her cheek, it sent something strange through his body…regret? He wasn't sure, but he knew that something about this organization had turned him into something ugly. The kind of disgusting piece of work that would hurt a defenseless girl without batting an eyelid.

But he couldn't quell the part of him that didn't really give a shit one way or another, so he swept the feeble remorse into the gutter and grabbed her arm roughly.

"I think you'll find this lesson useful where you're going, because disobeying orders won't be taken lightly from now on."

He pulled her arm harshly as she failed to keep up, ignoring the small whimper of pain that escaped her lips. But she wouldn't let her sorrow filled eyes give in to the sting of tears, that would only be weakness in his eyes…and she couldn't possibly afford to let him see it, manipulate it.

Her feet stumbled across unfamiliar cobblestone as he wrenched her wrist one more time, sending shots of agony up her slender arm. Stopping, he dropped her hand and let it fall limply to her side. His eyes blazed into hers, almost daring her to try and run.

He averted his gaze and let his gloved hand pulsate with a powerful darkness before opening a portal of shadow just beside his tall body. He gestured slowly with his hand,

"Ladies first…"

She bit her lip, but lifted her chin strongly and strolled towards the swirling piece of midnight…sending him a angry glare over her shoulder,

"How civil of you…" she seethed bitterly, before disappearing into the obscurity…feeling a little satisfied as she caught his face twist angrily before vanishing along with her surroundings.

Pulled deeper into the darkness, lead blindly to somewhere that would soon unearth itself to her…

* * *

This first one was extremely short...it's kind of more like a prologue than anything...but the second chapter, I guess you could call it, is I suppose starts getting into the ups and downs of their relationship...the development I think you could say. 

Well check out the second chapter before you decide whether or not you want to read it as I progress through the stages of their relationship.

Cheers,

Michelle **:3**


	2. Slap You

Okay now, this is the second one I finished. Hopefully after reading this one you'll decide whether you're interested in reading more later on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Well I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Slap You::.**

* * *

She had officially become a part of the organization, if only for a few weeks so far…of course she had refused to be given a stupid anagrammed name, and she settled for a simple white dress. Those ink black cloaks were just depressing and she could honestly say she had an excess of depression in her 'new' life. 

Their Superior or whatnot had given some tedious speech about her being the 'key' to their plan, that she held something of utmost importance…blah, blah, blah…something along those lines. She was beginning to feel numb to everything, she was clearly on the borderline of not caring.

So, she found solace in her drawings…she felt better when she could just lose herself in the rich colors, soft and soothing but when mixed right they could become fierce and powerful. Just a pleasant illusion to distract her; at least in her sketchbook she could feel close to having that better life…her Cinderella scene.

Everything she ached for…she could have when she let her pencil leave it's definite lines upon the crisp paper.

But yet again, that little piece of salvation she had been able to find was ground into the dirt. Opportunely thrust under the heavy boots of a flaming man…annoying scarlet haired man to be exact.

Axel…that was his name. She didn't think she would ever be able to forget it…not that he'd let her anyways.

He made it very clear, very quickly that he would not hesitate to let his flames eat away at anything that she held dear. She could remember vividly as his hand had ripped that first picture from her hands…he didn't say it, but she knew it was payback for questioning his intentions that day they…met? Calling it that didn't seem right, a little too generous for her tastes.

With a cruel smirk on his face, his hand had burst into flames, along with her drawing. The fragile piece of paper turning to mere ashes in seconds, consumed effortlessly by the bitterness held angrily in his blaze.

Despite the pain she had felt inside, she had pushed it aside. He would have wanted to see her burned along with her picture, but she wouldn't let him get to her…she didn't let him.

A smile came to her face as she remembered what she had done, he definitely hadn't expected it.

**.::.x.::.**

The fiery man felt satisfied as he proudly dusted the lingering ash from his now grey tinged gloves. But what he didn't expect to feel was a sharp sting of pain.

The young witch had marched up to his imposing figure and flat out smacked him across the cheek, leaving an impressive splash of pink in leave of her hand.

His brain couldn't even grasp what had just happened, out of all the possible scenarios he had tried to play out…this had not been one of them. She seemed so vulnerable, come on she was drawing with crayons a second ago…if anything he had expected her to burst into tears. But no, now instead of being down a point, he was down by two.

"Did you just…slap me?" he said with an incredulous expression still planted on his features.

He watched her blonde hair fall prettily over her shoulder as she turned her head to look at him, an amused smile pulling ever so slightly at the corner of her mouth.

"Well aren't you observant…" she praised sarcastically, heading back towards her sketchbook.

His shock quickly melted as his anger burst to the surface of his skin, filling the room immediately with an uncomfortable heat.

"You'll pay for that witch…" he seethed, face inches from her own having quickly closed the distance in his fury.

"Oh what're you gunna do, burn another one of my pictures? Or better yet, maybe you should melt my crayons…maybe you'll get a nice bruise to match that pretty pink welt!" she hissed; an angry glare narrowing her eyes, unfazed by his threat.

Unable to find an acceptable retort in his well of insults; he drew back from her angry face, still retaining his own blazing glare.

"Aren't you the little comedian," he sneered in furious defeat, that he knew by the triumphant gleam in her eyes, she could easily see.

She eased herself into her little chair; calmly gathering the jumble of bright crayons spread across the table, before raising her steady blue gaze and making a confession with an honesty he could hear in her clear voice,

"I think someone in my position kind of needs a sense of humor to get through the day, it helps dull the pain…"

He scratched the back of his head slowly; anger thawing quickly,

"I **guess **you have a point…and I think I'll collect that payment some other time. It'll be a hell of a lot better than melting your stupid crayons too." he said earnestly, sly smirk dancing on his lips.

"I'll believe it when I see it,"

He turned slowly, ebony cloak swirling as he exited, sending an unconcerned wave over his shoulder.

* * *

Well that's the second one...the next one will be called Need You I'm pretty sure...Anyways, tell me what you think, I always appreciate feedback. It may be kind of short but I hope that doesn't deter anyone but if it does...that's totally your call. 

Until then,

Michelle


	3. Need You

Well, here's the next part! That's really all I have to say...except hope there aren't too many mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Need You::.**

* * *

Maybe a power struggle was what they needed, maybe the fact she showed him he wasn't hot shit brought him down a bit. With that nicely landed smack to the face, she had somehow whacked him right off his almighty pedestal.

As an added plus, he didn't seem to mind adopting a peg instead of a pillar. He in some ways became more human…where once the idea of hitting an innocent person hadn't affected him, it just wasn't so appealing anymore.

So, she wasn't exactly surprised when she found that she depended on him in more ways than one. Keeping her sane was a given; he was one of the only people in the whole organization who even talked to her, made her laugh until it hurt like hell. The days that felt like she had woken up on the wrong side of life were always more bearable after a conversation with him…

Being with him made everything more bearable.

She'd never admit it…and he would probably die before he acknowledged it, but they had found a friend in each other. But neither of them really cared that they wouldn't say it out loud, some things were better left unsaid…not because it was unpleasant, but because it just didn't need to be said.

Sometimes he found himself going out of his way just to visit her, tell her about the stupid brawls that went on in the kitchen that morning, describe detail after detail of his and Roxas' latest pranks…all to see her face light up as she smiled, unable to contain her laughter any longer.

He lived to hear that laugh, see her smile.

But it wasn't until she was put at the mercy of someone else that either of them really understood the dependence that they both had…without him she was vulnerable…without her he was lost.

Again, they knew they wouldn't say it…but is it really necessary to break that silence when you know you both see it…feel it somewhere deep inside.

**.::.x.::.**

Her slender fingers grasped for her crimson crayon, intent azure eyes never leaving the page but, somehow finding the exhausted stub of rich red. He had asked her probably a thousand times to draw him, 'get his good side' which he had modeled for her…all the while looking stupid but she thought she take a crack at it anyways.

As a memory witch, she obviously had an extensive memory and fortunately, she had plenty of snapshots in her head of the unforgettable inferno to channel in his absence. If she totally bombed whilst attempting to draw him, it would work out better, what with not having him hovering over her shoulder and complaining that his nose was 'not that big' and whatnot.

However, her efforts were halted as she heard her doorknob rattle noisily as someone tried to make their way inside. She thanked the often stubborn doorknob silently as she stuffed the picture quickly under an already existing pile of nonsensical drawings.

Her expectant blue gaze wilted as her gaze fell upon the person that was, disappointingly, not Axel.

Some pink haired man she had seen a couple times stumbled inside, almost falling over a chair that Axel had left in the middle of the room earlier that day.

"Can I help you?" she asked loudly, irritated by the man's unwelcome presence.

"I don't know…maybe you can. I've heard recently that there was a pretty little thing up in the white room," he said slowly, leaning in close to her face which wrinkled in disgust as the smell of liquor hit her nose. "And I thought maybe you could help me with my…current loneliness," he slurred with a lewd smile.

She pushed him away roughly, standing up from the chair that would have made her an easier target. She took a couple steps back, distancing herself from the alcohol intoxicated man.

"I think maybe they meant Larxene, her room is two doors down…it's an easy mistake." she said, trying to deter the advancing man.

"No love, they meant you…Larxene's been giving me the cold shoulder…" the man said, words blending together sluggishly.

She tried to throw him off with a sweet smile before turning quickly and bolting to the door. She let out a yelp as his arms pulled her waist towards him in their crushing vice. Her fisted hands beat uselessly against his strong arms, she could barely breathe as she felt her lungs being suffocated by her small ribcage.

"Let me go!" she tried to yell, but it came out hoarsely as she struggled to breathe.

When his arms released their grip around her torso she felt surprised but in that moment he shoved her against the wall, his body pressed painfully against her own. She could feel tears coming to her eyes…this couldn't be happening,

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed loudly, but regretted it as he sharply backhanded her on the cheek.

She could feel the warm trickle of blood from the apparent cut on her cheek, throbbing with a biting and constant ache.

"Be quiet you little bitch…I'll be done soon enough," he murmured gently, warm breath reeking of pungent alcohol as it met her face.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to have to see his filthy face but her blue eyes shot open as the sound of her door bursting open reverberated to her ears, hitting the wall with a crash.

The pink haired man turned his face to the door, only to have someone's gloved fist smash into his jaw. Fiery green eyes blazed with indescribable fury as he watched the man stumble backwards, the girl stepping aside quickly to avoid the drunken man.

"Get the fuck out of here Marluxia…" the inferno spat in disgust, voice boiling with rage.

Under different circumstances Axel would've laughed at the emasculated man, but as soon as the pink haired man exited the room he quickly moved to the girl.

He tried to inspect her face but she wouldn't move the hand that covered an obvious cut, small tendrils of blood seeping from under her palm.

"Come on, let me see…" he coaxed, as his fingers gingerly removed her hand, "Well it's not awful but it isn't good either, I'll need to clean it Naminé…"

She stubbornly moved back, eyeing him warily,

"It's fine, it'll heal by itself." she insisted quietly, wincing a little as her mouth's movements jarred the wound unpleasantly.

"Don't be stupid, you know it'll get infected if you leave it." he said with small smile at her stalwart attitude.

"I know! But…you're going to use alcohol, and that's going to sting so much…not to mention make me want to barf," she said feebly, remembering Marluxia's disgusting breath vividly.

"I promise I won't…scout's honor," he said, placing his hand where his heart should be before offering his hand to her.

"Well alright but, if you're lying…I'll be so mad," she finished weakly, the small smile on her face betraying the trust she felt as she took his outstretched hand.

"Yeah right, you could never stay mad at me anyways…I'm too damn good looking," he said with a smug smirk, raising his eyebrows eccentrically only to succeed in looking like a doofus.

"Don't flatter yourself Axel…" she scoffed gently, as he lead her to his room cautiously.

Upon entering his room, he pulled her arm lightly towards the bathroom, letting go of her hand as they passed into the small room.

"Just sit on the counter while I try to find some medical…stuff," he said as he rummaged loudly through various cabinets.

She lifted herself onto the nearby tabletop, carefully avoiding the sink before watching him shuffle his way over to her with a couple things in his hands. He turned the sink faucet and let the lukewarm water run over the tip of a cloth before twisting the tap off and sidestepping so he was in front of her, cloth in hand.

"Even without alcohol this will probably hurt a bit…" he warned as he tilted her face to the side and gently moved the cloth over the dried blood around the cut.

His lips bent downwards slightly as her features winced even under the gentlest movement of the cloth. But his mouth curved up again as, true to her nature, she brought forth her strong will with her chin pushed out, defiant to the pain.

"There.." he said finally as he finished cleaning the cut, "I hope you don't mind plain band aids…Demyx has all the dorky ones,"

"I'm not two…" she said with a glare, the hint of a smile giving away her amusement.

She watched him toss a couple things into the garbage with a slight smirk on his face,

"Axel…thanks. If you didn't show up…I don't even want to think about what would've happened," she said with an appreciative glance.

"Don't mention it, friends look out for each other."

**.::.x.::.**

So maybe he decided that admitting it wasn't so bad…well at least not something he cared to die before saying

To be honest, no amount of words could come close to expressing the safety of knowing someone was watching your back. It didn't hurt to try but it would never add up.

But somehow, they didn't mind.

* * *

Well that was that...the next part will be called Replace You...probably some jealousy involved. Anyways, read and review if you like it... 

Until then,

Michelle **:3**


	4. Replace You

Well hello y'all. This is the next, fourth part. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Replace You::.**

* * *

He wouldn't say he regretted it out loud, but he definitely felt it swirl ominously in his stomach as their blue eyes met.

Yeah, that's right…he had **thought** introducing her to Roxas would be a good idea but he couldn't say he still felt that way now. All he could feel now were those voids that her laughter…her smiles had filled, and he would only ever blame himself for losing it.

It was obvious he had simply become a third wheel in their presence. He was lucky if he even got a glance from her beautiful azure eyes, her attentions seemed to solely be placed on the golden haired boy.

So, where he once went out of his way, he now went out of his way not to. He did anything to pass the time, accept assignments he never would have, actually help out for once…just making plans to stop the aching.

Without her purity in his life, he slipped back a bit. Peg inching ever so slightly to it's former pillar. But he couldn't escape the days when he couldn't make an excuse, the days Roxas demanded he come too. No matter how hard he tried to chase the pain away, it just came back full circle...pain could always find a loophole.

It was never really gone, he could never actually forget her…

The way she had made him feel.

**.::.x.::.**

Axel heard the sound of footfalls reverberate off the walls around him, the cold metal betrayed their presence immediately.

He stiffly ignored the sound, he had to find something to do before…

"Hey Axel! Wait up!"

Too late.

He stopped reluctantly, but even with that graduated stop the boy still managed to run into his back. Axel's mind raced as he turned his green gaze toward the boy, he had to make something up. He just couldn't watch, yet again, as she slipped away from him…he just couldn't.

"Whew! You have to stop making me run like that man…" the boy huffed, out of breath from the mini-sprint.

"Maybe you're just getting fat…" the fiery man said with a smirk, poking the boy in the stomach to prove his point.

The golden haired boy quickly adopted a look of mock hurt at the inferno's comment, swatting the poking finger away.

"Am not! If anyone's getting a little hefty it's Xaldin…he always steals my cupcakes! Heh, but I'll get him back soon enough." the boy exclaimed, switching expressions remarkably quickly.

The fiery man almost visibly flinched at the exceedingly evil gleam in Roxas' blue eyes.

"Dude, don't do that…you're freaking me out," the fire tamer said as he turned to leave the boy's presence, escape offering him a glimmer of hope,

That only ended up being crushed almost instantly.

"Where are you going? I wanted to ask you if you would come with me to see Nami," the boy called to the man's receding back, picking up a steady jog to catch up.

The man felt something crack inside, anger seethed inside his stomach…he was **not** jealous. He wasn't.

_Well what do you know…she lets him call her that too. Isn't that perfect, he's everything and more than I can obviously **ever** _be_ to her…not that I care. All I know is that she doesn't need me anymore._

Axel whirled around, letting his anger get the better of him…not for the first time.

"It must be nice isn't it? Being able to blow off a whole fucking afternoon to see Naminé. What makes you think I want to go anyways? You two can have a perfectly amazing time without me!" the man yelled indignantly before trudging back towards the castle's exit.

The blue eyed boy stared unfazed after the flaming man, cringing slightly as an ear-splitting sound filled the air, Axel having dug one of his chakrams furiously into the wall. Dragging it along as he went, tearing a long gash in the metal wall.

"Someone hasn't been getting enough sleep…" the dual keyblader muttered slowly, watching the man as he yanked his burning chakram from the wall and blew the front doors open, taking his leave of the castle.

Axel stopped right outside the front doors, slamming them shut with the slowly draining anger that ran through his veins. He leant in defeat against the nearby wall, he didn't understand why he had to lose her.

Maybe it was better that way, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

It could be that he had to…you couldn't push a river, there was no way you could make it flow any other way than it did. This was probably one of those things, it would only hurt more to try and defy it.

The fiery haired man lifted his head at the sound of someone's voice,

"What are you doing out here Axel?"

Taking in the fresh blood that stained the hem of her cloak, Larxene had no doubt just come back from a successful mission. He watched with dim eyes as she lowered her hood and slipped her knives back into her sleeves.

"Nothing…" he replied in a dull voice, unable to put forth the effort of adding the usual scathing tone that made up most of his speech.

He heard her footsteps as they grew closer, stopping a couple feet before him.

"What the hell is wrong…you don't even sound like yourself." she probed incredulously, eyes squinting with her inspection.

He let his shoulders rise and fall in a half-assed shrug that clearly showed that he was beyond one way or another. He felt her gloved hand rest on his arm and where usually he would have pushed it away, he just let it sit.

Was it so wrong to want to feel someone's touch…even if just to replace another's?

Maybe Larxene was actually concerned, to be honest that seemed like a butt load of crap to him. He knew the fourth drink instinct of depression was setting in and he could see from her eyes that she saw it too. If anyone knew Larxene, she tended to act accordingly to what she wanted…and this time, she wanted him.

It was written in clear, black ink; there was no way he could've missed it even if he had wanted to, and trust me this time was no exception.

But he just didn't care enough to look the other way. Why deny an opportunity to push all the memories away, fill the void she left if only for a moment.

Nothing could ever fit the hole he had made for her in his life…he wasn't sure anything could ever take that place. He didn't want anything to…but maybe a bandaid solution was all he needed.

It's really all he had.

* * *

Well there you go...the next part will be called Miss You, this one was a bit shorter than the last but oh well, hope you enjoyed this one anyways and I guess, 

Until next time!

- Michelle :)


	5. Miss You

Next part up! It's called Miss You, and that's all I guess I have to say:) I hope you enjoy and remember to read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Miss You::.**

* * *

Seven days…

That's how long since she had seen him last. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't worried, he could take care of himself…but that's not the reason it bothered her.

Roxas was good company and all; she never imagined she'd ever connect with anyone else in the organization, but it still didn't feel the same. Roxas just wasn't the same…

He wasn't Axel.

And it didn't surprise her one bit when she felt that sensation in her chest…that crawling, heavy feeling that pulled you down like a stone.

She missed him.

He had brought something strange and new to her life, a spark that offered her a light in the constant darkness she was smothered in. He had helped her push it to the furthermost corners of her life, but she could feel that same darkness prowling on the sidelines. Ready to recapture that stolen light.

She didn't want to have to lose it…she needed it.

Or maybe she just wanted it.

**.::.x.::.**

Deep blues eyes followed the pacing form of the blonde memory witch, the golden haired boy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her clear soft voice.

"Why wouldn't he come?"

"He seemed pretty busy…he got kind of mad when I asked him to come." the boy said with a indifferent shrug, "Probably caught him at a bad time, he wasn't at his worst if you know what I mean…I'd say he was at his usual anger level when it comes to stuff I do."

Roxas watched as she slumped into one of her chairs; one of her small hands placed under her chin, heavy head supported by her slender arm.

"It doesn't seem like him…but I can't really say I know him the best," she sighed slowly, azure gaze shifting in the boy's direction, "But you do Roxas, was he acting different? Did he seem like himself?"

They boy leaned back in his chair, thinking back on the day's earlier events. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary…

"Well, not really…I mean maybe he's been taking on more assignments than usual but other than that I can't really say he's been acting strangely," the keyblader mused pensively, "Although, now that I mention it, him taking on extra missions isn't exactly typical Axel behavior…"

"Oh…" was all she felt like adding.

She knew well that he didn't care much for authority figures, and 'delaying' missions was definitely not something Axel had ever hesitated to do. So why did he care so much now…why was he avoiding her? Taking on extra assignments just so he wouldn't be able to see her.

The scrape of Roxas' chair legs across the floor shook her from her thoughts as the boy rose from his seat.

"Axel had a point…I should probably stop blowing off every afternoon when I should be in the field…well at least lessen it," the boy pondered more to himself than anyone, "Anyways, I'll see you later Nami!" he said loudly as he headed toward her room's door.

She could barely believe what she was hearing…was that really what she had become to him? Just a waste of time in Axel's **busy** schedule, not worth his time or attention.

No.

She didn't want that to happen, he couldn't become such a big part of her life and then just walk out when it began to inconvenience him. Should she pretend everything was fine…or should she try to bring him back. She wouldn't settle for simply soothing her mind with lies, it wouldn't work anyways.

Maybe if she showed him just how much he meant to her…

The girl's darkened blue eyes lit up as she remembered that picture she had been working so hard on, the one of him. She had finished it a while ago, but couldn't find a good time to give it to him. After a while it had become clear she had taken to long…he had stopped coming.

But now, well, it was better than never.

Her pale blue sandals sent the soft sounds of her footsteps resonating off the walls. She stopped by her small table and shuffled through a stack of finished pictures, finding the intense crimson easily among the gentler shades of color.

She gently brushed off the stray eraser bits that littered the drawing, looking over the finished product with a satisfied smile. But that smile faltered as she realized she didn't know where his room was, she was sure to get caught wandering the halls…but she didn't want to let that stop her.

And she didn't.

She opened her door an inch and let her deep blue eyes peek out; the coast being clear, she pushed her door open a little further and edged into the hallway.

Using what she knew about their numbers, she distinguished that his room should be on this floor…considering that she already knew where Larxene's was and putting that into account. So if Larxene's was the second last on the right…his would be the first on the left.

She clutched her drawing closer to her body as she headed to the left, counting down the doors from three and stopping as her mental count inevitably reached one.

Her deep blue eyes raised to look at the door, intimidated for more than one reason. She released a deep sigh before raising a shaky hand, contorted into a fist, and knocking quietly on the door's metal skin.

Her breath came out in small shudders of anticipation that she couldn't possibly still. She could've sworn her lungs stiffened in her chest when she heard the tiny intertwined locks of the door click in answer, revealing a pissed off looking, boxer-clad Axel.

Despite her eyes lingering on his nicely defined chest, she caught the look of surprise that gave way on his features before twisting back to an annoyed scowl.

"Oh, it's you…what do you want." he demanded tersely, emerald eyes narrowed in irritation.

She couldn't help but be taken aback by the glacial edge in his voice, cutting her to the core with cruel efficiency. She, in all honesty, felt like crying…and that was something she had gotten so used to not doing anymore, it was him in the first place who had made her promise herself she wouldn't let herself cry.

"Sorry to be such a bother, I just thought maybe you'd like that picture you kept asking me for…" she said, unable to keep a angry sharpness from infesting her voice.

"What makes you think I want it now?" he drawled coldly, still hurting inside from the constant sting of jealousy.

"I just thought…" she began slowly, but got cut off by a woman's voice that called from inside his room,

"Axel! Who is it? Just tell them you're busy…you definitely will be soon enough."

He watched as something passed behind the young witch's eyes, but as quickly as it had come it had left. And in it's place came a sharp pessimism and biting anger that she manipulated with extreme prejudice.

"And all this time I thought maybe you were just too busy to see me anymore…but the truth come out doesn't it. To think I actually missed a stupid jerk like you…" she whispered quietly, anger slipping away to let the sadness seep in, beginning to leave but stopping as she remembered something, "Oh and I still want you to have this, it was for you…I almost regretted using so much black you know, but it fits. It matches your black and empty chest just perfectly, wouldn't you say?" she said angrily, shoving the picture roughly into his hands.

She headed back towards her room, never looking back. She didn't want to but she found her legs breaking into a run and no matter how much she hadn't wanted to…she cried.

Tears fell gently down her face, glistening trails flowed slowly from beaten azure eyes. She felt abandoned, all of a sudden he had just left her all alone and she didn't know how to follow this time.

So, she pretended she didn't care…settling for lies this time. Everything was better with the covers tucked in tight.

But thinking it could take everything back was just wishful thinking…

You could never take back the hurt after all.

* * *

Well that's the gist of it! Next part I'm still not sure on a name yet...probably Ignore You...Well anyways, I hope you liked it! I hope to hear from you guys, I love feedback. :) Remember to read and review! I'll give you a cookie I swear! **:3**

Until next time,

- Michelle!


	6. Ignore You

Hey everyone! Here's the next part, Ignore You...I hope that I did okay on it, even despite the field party :P lol. Oh well, enough of me being a dork...all I can say is enjoy and remember to read and review! I've still got cookies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Oh, and so you know the _italics _in this chapter and any other chapter I forgot to mention stands for Axel's thoughts...if you couldn't tell by reading them :P

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Ignore You::.**

* * *

Why?

Why couldn't she stop all the thoughts that ran through her head…those of which were all centered around a certain fiery haired man.

It's not like she wanted them to, she wanted to be finished with him, she was through caring if he was in her life or not. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she did, in fact, care quite a bit.

If there's anyone you can't lie to…it's yourself.

She was stuck in a war of head versus heart…and to tip you off, her head was ahead by twenty points. Not that the odds were fair, but who really makes the rules in this kind of game anyways?

Sure it wasn't justifiable but that's the irony of life, right?

And to be purely honest, she didn't care much…what he had done didn't exactly score him the key to the town, and she was not in the mood to even entertain the idea of acknowledging him.

If that pissed him off…that made it all the more worthwhile, that he undoubtedly did deserve.

One of the very few things she felt he had a **right **to.

She felt that was…

Fair.

**.::.x.::.**

She brushed a stray strand of light blonde hair from her eyes, never letting her azure gaze falter from the drawing taking form in front of her. She felt…happy, at peace. Probably because she used all the willpower she possessed to make sure her thoughts never wandered into dangerous territory.

Namely, caring about anything that had happened yesterday, which wasn't a walk in the park.

So far she was doing really well…but she owed some of that distraction to a certain golden haired boy, yeah that's right.

Roxas.

"I still can't believe he was such a jerk you know?" the boy's voice said, breaking the silence…not for the first time that morning.

"To be perfectly honest, I'd rather not talk about it…" she muttered quietly, letting her concentration be cracked as she blinked her blue eyes with the rising conversation.

So much for him being a good distraction…bringing up the topic she was trying to avoid certainly did wonders for her disposition.

Yeah, that was sarcasm…something she was increasingly good at.

She gave him a small smile, noticing the apologetic blush pending on his cheeks as he gave her a sheepish grin.

Her attention shattered either way; she watched his face carefully, gears in her head turning as she took in his hesitant expression. He kind of looked like he wanted to say something but, he also looked like he was on the verge of constipation…she was rooting for the first observation, personally.

"So umm I was thinking, maybe we cou-" he began slowly, fidgeting nervously with his fingers.

A sharp knock on her white door stopped his sentence half-way, words hanging unfinished in the air. They exchanged a look, both sending each other the silent signal that neither of them were expecting anyone. Roxas cleared his throat loudly, getting rid of the anxious lump that had been stuck there just recently.

"I'll get it…if it's you-know-who, what should I say?" he asked her quietly, rising from his chair and jumping slightly as the knocking came back around louder.

She lowered her gaze, pretty blue eyes stained with specks of worry. She could feel the walls she had built inside herself melt away like mud washed away after a storm, it was almost funny how quickly he could tear them down.

But not the kind of funny she wished it could have been…it was more like that painful irony instead.

"Umm…I don't know. Please make something up Roxas, please," she pleaded, raising her troubled gaze to meet his own similar blue eyes.

"Well…okay but he's gonna see right through it, I mean he's my best friend Nami," he warned, searching her hopeful face and giving in to her undeniable eyes.

"Thank you! I'll pay you back I swear." she said as loudly as she dared, rushing over and giving him an appreciative hug.

She couldn't of had any idea how her harmless show of thanks, turned into something more to him…sending a warm feeling through his body. He couldn't help but feel she had already cashed in that payback.

He liked the warmth that spread through his body…

"Don't mention it," he said softly, returning the quick hug and turning towards the door.

She quickly moved out of sight as the he opened the door to greet the person waiting on the other side.

The boy's blue gaze widened slightly, with what he wasn't sure, as his eyes fell on the flaming red hair and piercing viridian orbs that easily distinguished the man as none other than Axel.

"Oh, hey Axel…what's up?" the boy said as innocently as he could, trying an hoping that his tone was convincing.

Roxas watched as the inferno's blazing gaze inevitably narrowed upon contact with his own deep ocean eyes.

_What's up? Who the fuck does he think he is, opening her door like he lives here._

"Roxas? What the hell are you doing here…again, you know what never mind, just let me see her." the fire tamer demanded impatiently, head tilted in an attempt to see inside her door.

Axel watched with disbelief and swelling anger as the boy stepped in front of his gaze and shut the door with a definite click.

"She doesn't want to see you Axel." the boy stated firmly, eyes studying the volatile man carefully.

The fuming fire dancer arranged the pieces in his mind, letting them piece together an assumption that wasn't exactly wrong but was still misguided by his rage.

His green eyes made a rapid transition to angry slits and a scathing sneer twisted his thin lips.

"Oh I see what's going on…you like her don't you. You want to be her freaking knight in shining armor, save the day and all that bullshit. That's some wishful thinking kid." he said with searing acidity, eyes flashing severely.

That final piece slammed into place as Roxas lowered his gaze with shame, were his intentions really that transparent? Then again, Axel was extremely perceptive when he was angry.

But he didn't let that defeat him, his blue gaze lifted with strong determination as he heard the man laugh cynically with recognition of the boy's intent.

"What do you care anyways? She deserves someone who doesn't treat her like shit…she told me how you treated her!" he said fiercely, blue eyes sharpened by the invading coldness in his gaze, "I'm sorry to let you know that you fall short of being anyone's prince charming Axel! But if it's any consolation, you have total dick head in the bag." the boy practically spat, blue eyes reduced to angry slits as rage ran through his body uncharacteristically.

Axel's anger lay frozen in his veins; just a second ago he was ready to unleash the flashpoint of his brimming firestorm. But the boy's words hit home, he was completely right…he must seem like some piece of work compared to Roxas.

Nothing he had done made him even liable to be her friend, just thinking he could be anything more was just…stupid.

_Stupid…not unlike myself._

Maybe it wasn't just within, maybe it was clear on the outside as to what he had been reduced to…all that was left inside was bitter ashes, scattered where his angry core had given in to reality.

Roxas watched with equally fading anger as the rage died behind his friend's green gaze. The boy couldn't help but watch with front row seats as something withered in the flaming man, maybe the last thing he had left…

"You know what? You're right…" the inferno said quietly, giving the boy a sad smirk.

The boy reached out his hand, concern mounting steadily in his chest,

"Axel…"

"Forget about me, I'm fine. Just…make her happy. That's definitely something I can't seem to do." he muttered with a easily discernable mask of acceptance.

The boy could only watch as the man walked away, cloak swirling feebly in submission. He wanted to feel happy, he had done what he had wanted to…but he didn't. Quite the opposite, he felt awful, he felt responsible.

Happiness always came with a price…this time was no different.

But it's kind of funny…the cost often makes it hard to find that happiness.

In the end you have to lose to win, can't say it's fair.

But that's life right?

Unfair.

* * *

Well that was that! Hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think, was it alright?...it really makes me happy when I learn what you liked and whatnot, it helps me improve. Yes, and I still have the cookies ready...lol. Well, I guess that's it for now...oh! The next chapter will be called Break You I think...it will probably be a bit shorter too. Just thought you ought to know :) 

Anyways, until next time!

Cheers,

-Michelle


	7. Forget You

Hey everyone, here's the next part...it's a bit shorter than the others but I hope you still enjoy it! Oh, and like the forgetful nerd I am, I totally forgot to give cookies to two people...I'm so sorry but I have them now if you still want them And I changed the title of this one from Break You to Forget You...anyways that's all.

Cookies due to,

Midnite Angel & -sO-aSiAn-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

As you probably know, Axel's thoughts are in _italics..._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Forget You::.**

* * *

So many things ran through his head…too many to truly grasp and understand.

It really was too bad because one of things he wanted to know, more than anything else, was why it had to be so hard. So much harder than he had thought.

Their whole relationship.

If you could even call it that…looking where they were right now, it didn't sound right to his ears. It had been reduced to nothing more but empty pieces; shattered upon impact with the ground. Then again it's a lot easier to fall apart when you have a sledgehammer to finish the job.

He could only ever wish that theirs was more like her and Roxas' relationship…can't say he had ever heard them fight, let alone yell.

He didn't jump to stupid conclusions that were biased from the beginning, nope, Roxas definitely didn't do that. He was beginning to think he had twisted things into problems, maybe just so he could start a fight. Throughout his life it had really been the only thing that made him feel something…anything.

If only for a second…but it's all he really had, it's all he had ever needed.

Maybe his impatience was to blame…he couldn't say that he didn't, or hadn't, wanted **more**. More than their relationship had given; well at that time, maybe it could've grown into something more but, he'd definitely stepped all over that probability.

Well there was one thing he couldn't deny…she was not in **his **arms.

He had made damn sure of that.

**.::.x.::.**

The mattress sank beneath his familiar form, body carelessly collapsing onto weary springs. Gloved fingers ran slowly through crimson spikes, he just wanted to disappear.

_What am I supposed to do now…don't suppose there's much point even asking._

He let out a groan as he sat up with difficulty, mattress lifting as his body rose from the bed, moving across the room's expanse.

"I think it's about time I reunited with my old friend…" he muttered slowly, making his way towards the small cabinet beside his bedside table.

Adopting a kneeling position, he opened the small door and scanned the several bottles in search of his 'friend'. Grasping one of dusty bottles in his grip; he shut the little door once again, headed back towards his bed and blew off the clinging grime, sneezing as the dust swathed the surrounding air with tiny particles.

_It's just a bit sad that the only relationship I can maintain is with alcohol…this must be what it feels like to hit your own all time low._

"Oh well, at least I'm getting somewhere…suppose I'll drink to that."

He fingered the cap and twisted it off easily before bringing the bottle's brim to his lips and taking a deep drink from the strong liquor. He sat back onto his bed, feeling the familiar lift in his system but, still fully aware that it would take more than that to get his mind to forget.

Even if that lapse in memory only lasted until he would wake from passing out…it's the best he could do.

He raised the bottle to his lips once again, letting the heady alcohol slowly draw her memory from his mind; drinking his pain away a little at a time, put her out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.

He just hoped he could get drunk enough to forget her…if only for the time being.

Feeling the spirits begin to consume his body; he quickly grabbed another bottle from his cabinet, aware of the considerably lighter one currently in his grip. However, with his still flawless vision, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

A slightly crumpled piece of paper.

He carefully wobbled over to the table, gently picking the paper from it's surface. He could feel his eyes start to blur; with what he couldn't say, but if he had too…he'd just say it was the alcohol working it's charm.

But…he didn't have to say it was the alcohol, no one was there to deny.

He couldn't lie to himself; well he could, but he'd know. The alcohol couldn't take all the credit for his blurry eyes.

He let his washed out emerald eyes take in the picture once more before heading back towards his bed, drawing still clutched in his gloved hand as he made his unsteady journey.

He felt his whole body sink along with the mattress as he sat back down; it hurt so much to hold a piece of something that you know you could've had.

So, he wasn't surprised when he felt anger rise in his veins, boiling his lukewarm blood to that of molten degree. Not at her, not at Roxas…only rage at the person that was, with utmost certainty, guilty.

Himself.

His fingers enclosed around the picture, drawn into a rage clenched fist. Only he lost control; fire he usually could tame, keep at bay, broke free of it's chains and reduced the picture to ashes in little than a second.

Too bad that second was how long it took for him to regain control.

Dim green eyes watched with growing sadness as the somber ashes slipped through his fingers, falling gently to the floor.

Sensing sobriety creeping up with the on-coming misery, he wasted no time in taking a extensive swig from the rich amber liquid that swirled softly in it's glass chamber.

Now, if more than before, he wanted to forget. He needed to lose himself in the enrapturing lure of alcohol.

So many things ran through his head…he just wanted to stop them.

As always, if only for a while.

Time was not his friend; he couldn't plead, he couldn't beg. He could only take what he could get, even if he had to do this every day, every night. He'd spend his whole life doing this…

Just trying to forget.

* * *

Well, that's that...hope you liked despite it being shorter...next one will be longer for sure. It will be called Forgive You, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what the chapter will entail...Yay, happiness all around! Well, hope you enjoyed it and remember to read and review!

Cheers, and until next time

-Michelle


	8. Forgive You

Hey everyone! Here is the next part...I hope there aren't alot of mistakes, I try but everyone misses a little thing here and there right? Anyways I hope you enjoy this one :) It's probably the longest chapter in this particular story so far, anywho...remember to read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

The thoughts in this one are Nami's and they are in **_bold italics_**.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Forgive You::.**

* * *

Upset.

That was probably the only word that could perfectly sum up what she was feeling, well maybe. Can you really add up all the thoughts and feelings that rush through your body and mind? Give it an honest label? She couldn't really be sure, she didn't feel any of that stability that she once had.

She didn't feel him anymore, but she knew **that **was all her fault.

But was it something she could fix.

Yet again, she wasn't so sure. But…do you need to really be sure of anything when you have hope? Or even desire? A desire to have something or someone back, do you really need to know all the details if you care. Maybe things would work out…maybe they wouldn't. It might be really hard…but it could also be easy.

There was definitely one thing she was sure of, one thing she wanted to do no matter what.

Try.

Sure, he hadn't exactly been a great friend…but everyone has their days, right? Plus, it wasn't his fault if she felt bruised by being replaced. But, maybe if she hadn't been replaced by the class whore, she wouldn't feel so hurt…felt so hurt.

She just hoped it was a serious lapse in judgment…I mean she couldn't really be better.

Not that she cared, she was **not** jealous…he deserved anyone, right?

Well, that cheap cow didn't deserve him…but it really wasn't her place to point fingers. **That **cow still had him.

And she didn't…all she could hope was that Larxene knew she was lucky. That she held him tight, and if she ever let him go, ever hurt him…she'd have hell to pay.

She just wanted her friend back, she couldn't help but want him back. Someone like him didn't come around very often; even outside of this organization, he was just…so real. Not to mention, he didn't filter anything. She couldn't help but love the fact that he thought she was strong enough to see things without their sugar-coating.

Maybe he saw something she didn't; after all, she had been pretty sensitive with their whole relationship, she didn't feel strong. Things had bothered her when they really shouldn't have…and she would take a well-rounded guess that he had felt that same feeling, he had been put on edge.

Maybe to fix things they just had to realize they didn't have to be strong all the time. Being weak wasn't being weak…you just needed someone to lean on, everyone needs someone.

They just had to accept that.

**.::.x.::.**

"Hey Nami, are you okay? You don't seem quite like yourself…"

The witch's pretty blue gaze darted in the direction of the voice, startled from the trance-like state she had slipped into whilst lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, umm yeah. I'm fine…my head's just been a bit restless that's all." she reassured with a forced smile.

"I know what you mean…" the golden haired boy mused, gazing at her delicate features long after she had returned her eyes to her drawing.

He watched thoughtfully as her brows knit together and she pushed away her picture in frustration; slender legs stretching as she rose from her chair and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he said quickly, jumping up from his chair as fast as he dared.

He stopped as her angelic gaze struck him and seemed to lock his limbs in place, hair falling flawlessly over her shoulder as her curious face turned in his direction.

"I just wanted to go for a walk…clear my head you know, I'm allowed aren't I?"

"Oh, umm yeah but…do you want some company or something?" he ventured nervously, hand scratching the back of his head absently.

"Actually, I'd rather be alone this time…but we'll take a rain check, okay? I just need to sort some things out, no distractions." she passed up, giving him an appreciative, but apologetic smile.

"Yeah, no problem," he said with a feigned grin, keeping his disappointment hidden just below the skin, "Just be careful…you know Marluxia and stuff, he's been knocking back a lot of booze ever since Larxene started ignoring him."

"Don't worry about me Roxas, Axel taught me a move just after my first run-in with Marluxia…I'll be fine!" she called behind her as she exited through the open door, adopting a mock attack stance with a small laugh before she left his line of sight.

"Lucky bastard, he always got to spend time with her…what am I doing wrong?" he muttered quietly, scratching his temple in visible confusion now that she was out of sight and earshot.

She meant to be more alert, she really did, but she let her azure gaze turn towards the ceiling as her head was ravaged by swirling thoughts. Any plans to take more precaution seemed to fall away, twisted in restraint by the oppressive grip of reflection.

Even the sound of her own footsteps became but a memory as she drifted further into her head, powder blue sandals emitting no sound to her ears.

But something that was not lost to her was touch, unfortunately she found that out by tripping over something.

She was barely able to catch herself as the ground seemed to come up to meet her but her reflexes weren't that bad; she stumbled for a minute, still recovering from the near fall. Curious, and a little angry, as to what she had tripped over, she turned around quickly and let her gaze lower to the ground. Azure eyes ready to lay down the blame, widened in surprise as they fell on the means of her plunge.

The telltale black cloak easily discerned the wearer as a member but she knew all to well who the long, lanky frame belonged to. But to make sure, she slowly reached out her slightly shaky hand, pulling back the dark hood that veiled their face.

A shock of scarlet hair confirmed her suspicion, but she was taken aback as he lifted his gaze, to find his usually bright emerald eyes; scarily dim, bloodshot and misty.

"Aggh, god who turned on the 'hic' lights! My fucking head…" his voice moaned; words blending horribly, eyes closed tightly and hands cradling his crimson head.

"Axel? What the hell happened to you?" she asked with notable concern, quickly kneeling with her swift worry.

"Nothing…" he said simply, searching his cloak before pulling out a half-empty bottle and taking a quick swig before smiling distantly at her, "Are you the waitress? It's about god damn 'hic' time! What does it take to get a drink in this place!" he yelled suddenly, the smell of alcohol obvious on the warm breath that tickled her face.

"Come on, we have to get you back to your room…" she coaxed the drunk man; naturally having taken in the bottle and random outbursts, gently pulling the now empty bottle from his grip…not without some difficulty.

"Whoa! Slow down miss, I mean 'hic' we just met…" he slurred drowsily, slipping into silence as she helped him get to his feet, struggling under the dead weight of his drunken limbs and choosing to ignore his stupid rambling.

"Mmm…your hair smells good," he murmured groggily, head drooping sleepily into the top of her head

She only rolled her eyes gently, paying no attention to the happiness she felt inside at his comment, he was really in no state to be accountable for anything he said. They kept a steady pace, well as steady as someone could while supporting a drunk.

"You know you remind me of someone, I think she was my friend 'hic but she hates me now…I think. I was such an asshole you know what I mean? I was a big, stupid 'hic' jerk!" he yelled loudly, shaking his fist at no one in particular and almost sending them both to the ground as his feet got tangled together.

"Well, why did you do it? You must have had a reason for being so mean…" she lured slyly, azure gaze fixed on his features as they regained their pace.

"I was…jealous," he said mumbled inaudibly, shame passing across his bloodshot eyes.

"What was that?" she asked, having been unable to catch it the first time.

"I was jealous!" he admitted in a louder voice, gaze lowered, "Just don't 'hic' spread it around you know…I don't want her to know."

"Why? I bet she'd forgive you if she knew…" she told him sincerely; having forgiven him already in her mind, she was glad that the reason had been what it had been.

At least he still liked her…she **had** been spending a lot more time with Roxas for a while.

"I dunno, it's a pretty stupid 'hic' thing to be mean to her for…" he said, words mangled from the alcohol.

"Not really…I mean I've done it too, you should just say you're sorry. It would help more than you know…" she encouraged with a smile.

"Well, I s'pose it couldn't hurt…" he agreed slowly, leaning against her as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

As her blue gaze fell upon his door, she heard little screams of joy resound inside her. She felt like she could fall over from having to support him for the time she had. She struggled to open his door with him resting dependently against her, before hearing a satisfying click and watching as the door gave way.

"Where are we…does it have a bar? Waiter!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up!" she hissed as loud as she dared, dragging him along as quickly as she could before pushing him towards the bed.

He stumbled towards the bed before hitting the edge and toppling over onto the mattress.

"Well…" he asked slowly, following her body with his eyes before sending her an expectant smirk.

"Don't look at me like that, you're not getting laid Axel…just go to sleep." she answered wearily, suppressing the temptation to laugh as his smirk dropped like a stone.

"You can't tell 'hic' me what to do lady! I'm not tired, I have rights…" his barrage of denial fell flat as his head hit the pillow and he succumbed to exhaustion amusingly quickly.

It wasn't long before his gentle snores filled the room, pushing the silence back with his rhythmic breathing. She felt the corners of her mouth tilt upwards as she watched his chest rise and fall peacefully, he looked so vulnerable…honestly, really adorable.

She reached out and brushed a stray piece of fiery hair from his face, she suppressed a squeak as his hand gripped her wrist unexpectedly. Her wide eyes darted to his face, that of which was still consumed by slumbers sweet rapture. He obviously had built-in survival reflexes…asleep and drunk was besides the point. She just hoped his grip would let up soon…

That was a pretty idealistic thought though.

She watched him shift slightly,

"Oh crap.." she muttered quietly.

She tugged gently on her hand, trying her best not to disturb him but also trying to refrain from letting her instincts push her towards the idea of ripping her arm out of it's socket to get away. She let out a sigh, her position was less than perfect…and apparently was about to get worse.

She watched with wide eyes as he moved onto his side, pulling her with him…pulled on top of him.

_**Oh. My. God.**_

She was just thankful that the alcohol had sufficiently knocked him out…but that's all she could say she was thankful for at the moment.

_**Why did I have to give in and touch him? And why does he have to have such damn good reflexes!?**_

She cursed her lack of good judgment but that's about all she could do…his grip was vice-like as always and showed no signs of letting up.

She couldn't say that falling asleep was easy but she reached that point where you just have to because…well you pass out from lack of sleep.

But she held on desperately to one thing before drifting off…

She just hoped to god that she woke up before he did.

* * *

Well that was that! I hoped you liked it...I really enjoyed writing it. The next part will be called Want You I think...it might change but I'm pretty adamnant about it. Anyways, the chapters will probably get a bit juicier too...they're getting to that stage of loving! Lol, anyways that's all I have to say now, but remember to read and review:)

Until then, cheers!

- Michelle


	9. Want You

Hello hello! Here is the next part everyone! I know some people have probably made some conceptions about what's going to happen in this next chapter and I just hope I don't let any of you down in any way if they don't play out the way you thought...but that's how the cookie crumbles, right? Anyways, I still hope you enjoy it, it was fun to write! Well that's all for now, except hope there aren't too many mistakes...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Okee, for the thoughts...Axel's are in _italics _and Nami's are in **_bold italic._**

Hope you **enjoy** and **remember** to read and review!

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Want You::.**

* * *

Dreams.

The only time when you can do whatever you want, the only time your wildest hopes can come to life in the blink of an eye. Put a twist on fate, indulge in any wish, choose to do anything and manipulate it for your own personal gain.

Be honest, it's nice.

Building a world of perfection, living life the way you want. Finding the tiny loopholes that can help you escape reality, if only for a while. Everything you could ever wish to have was presented to you on a silver platter…it's understandable that people would abuse the power of their dreams. It's not like there are any consequences right? The world is your blackboard, your slab of clay.

It's yours to mold…so who wouldn't?

Everyone did, no one was immune to the lure they couldn't deny. Who wouldn't want everything to come easily? Nobody would purposely make their life harder to live…everyone wants more and greater things than they could ever have in the harsh reality in which we live.

But like most things, dreams end. And everything you held, everything you gained whilst in the arms of slumber disappears like smoke…and everyone knows that you can't catch something so thin, it just slips through your fingers.

Hell, you can try…but you'll definitely fall short of whatever you hoped to gain. You'll waste plenty of time, that's for sure…your tries will amount to one thing, and that is the number of minutes, or even hours, you waste.

She came to realize it did not do any good to dwell on dreams, she knew better than to pull at those slippery, silken threads, but she'd admit she did like her dreams; purely pleasant lies, but pleasant all the same.

She couldn't help herself, her mind escaping the failing chains in her head as she drifted to sleep. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she felt comfortable despite her less than favorable position. He just had that affect on her, even when he was drunk…yeah, she knew it was weird. She could barely make sense of it herself.

But she didn't feel she needed to understand. She'd just enjoy what she could get…even if it didn't last as long as she wanted it to. It never did anyways…they were always pretty short-lived.

She learned to accept it.

Everyone has to wake up sooner or later…that's why being woken up is so hard. You know you could always sleep a few extra minutes, but life demands your presence…so you tear yourself away from moments you can afford. Pass up on the sale and lose those precious and boundless moments to the cruel and narrow-minded slave driver that is your life.

Nobody likes them…in fact everyone hates them, but they still happen irregardless. Life is **never** without…

Rude awakenings.

**.::.x.::.**

Her senses no longer failed as a result of slumber's sweet calls. Light bent through the cracks in the window, sending pleasant radiance to leave it's marks upon her vision, irregardless of the veil her eyelids cast upon her azure gaze.

She squeezed her lashes together, she'd admit she was partial to the lingering sounds of sleep's siren-like calls…plus she was really comfortable, completely losing herself in the moment.

It was just too nice to pass up on the spot.

She breathed deeply, drinking in the soothing scent of his cloak…it's not like he was awake yet, she still had some time to savor this moment. She found herself wishing that this hadn't been an accident…she wished that maybe it could've been on purpose.

That they had actually fallen asleep together…no alcohol or mistakes involved.

She pushed her cheek gently into his chest, comforted for the moment by the steady rise and fall of his breathing. She could feel the rhythmic motion lull her slowly back into slumber's open arms.

But something pulled her back from surrendering to her exhaustion, sobering her up like a shot to the head.

Sobering her up immediately.

Her blue eyes shot wide open as she felt something; something on her leg to be exact. She tried her best to twist around slightly, at least enough to be able to get look at whatever it was…but she still had a pretty good idea of what it was.

_**How do I get myself into these situations…**_

A dread began to simmer in her stomach; his hand had come to rest on her lower thigh, she hoped it had been an unconscious action…for her sake. Her blue eyes darted back to his face, but thankfully his closed eyes and steady breathing told her what she needed to know. He was, thank god, still sleeping.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief, she could barely even imagine what she would have done if those intense, magnetic green eyes had been staring back at her. All she wanted to do was relax, gather her wits for when she knew she would have to make her way off him.

Only that became a lot harder to do.

Her soft skin tingled as his hand slowly started to move up her thigh. Her body froze, she didn't know what to do…her head screamed no, but something else was saying why not, you know you want it. She wouldn't lie, the sensation of his hand grazing the smooth skin of her leg felt intoxicating…but she couldn't say she should even be in this situation.

But, she kind of wanted to be.

She was brought back to reality by his touch, hand beginning to skim dangerously close to the hem of her dress, which she noticed was really a lot shorter than she had ever cared to take in. Some things really open your eyes, don't they…but this was **not **the kind of situation she wanted to have to learn from.

She took a deep breath; shifting slightly to the side, finding the presence of his hand extremely unnerving. Warmth seemed to bleed from his hand, right through the thin layer of skin of her thigh, spreading throughout her body.

Definitely distracting to say the least.

She squinted her deep azure eyes closed, long lashes brushing against her cheeks as she intoned a silent prayer in her head, more than nervous about what could happen. But, she had to do something, she couldn't just sit there…she wasn't exactly ready for that part of her body to be felt up, whether he was aware of what he was doing or not.

She carefully lifted herself off his body; trying not to put any pressure on him, gently prying his hand from her thigh. Sitting just on the bed, just beside his body, she let out a small sigh of relief only for it to get stuck in her throat when she saw him stir. The colour of her deep blue eyes thinning in apprehension as she studied his face intently, breath unable to find a way out of the inside her lungs.

She watched with relaxing muscles as he simply rolled over onto his side, facing her. Her eyebrow quirked as she saw the gentle movement of his lips; leaning in, she caught the sound of sweet nothings falling from his lips.

But then something caught her off guard…sending her way off balance.

"Naminé…"

Her deep eyes widened, not so much at the fact he had said her name, more like the **way **he had said it. Her cheeks wasted no time in flushing rosily, maybe her head was playing tricks on her. He didn't just…moan her name, did he?

She peered curiously at his features; her inquisitive nature outweighing her embarrassment, putting mild inclinations in her head.

_**Is he really dreaming about me…that way?**_

He looked so peaceful…but she couldn't just sit there while he…well you know. She wasn't sure she could handle anything else today, hell, it wasn't even past eight and she had already been groped. She **knew **she couldn't handle any more…moans and groans…it was hard to imagine being any more uncomfortable but, she was sure it wasn't impossible.

So she hesitantly reached out and poked him in the arm.

No effect, she'd have to try something else. She just hoped it wouldn't cost her.

"I'm sorry Axel…" she apologized quietly, fingers curling into a small fist before socking him in the arm with a considerable amount of force.

"What the hell…" the drowsy fire tamer grunted sluggishly, weary eyelids opening to reveal his rich viridian eyes.

"Well, I had to wake you up some how," she explained with an apologetic smile, amusement rising as his gaze whipped around to focus on her, face bewildered.

"N-naminé! What are you doing in my room?" the dazed man managed to ask, rubbing his tired eyes carefully, barely believing she was in his room…last thing he remembered she had been mad at him.

"Oh, that's right…you probably wouldn't remember what happened last night." she mused to herself, but still loud enough for him to hear.

She watched as his emerald eyes widened.

_Oh fuck, what did I do or…what did **we **do._

"What exactly happened…" he asked with a gulp, voice a pitch higher with nervousness.

She had to stop herself from the overwhelming desire to burst out laughing, the look on his face was priceless.

"Don't worry, you just apologized…you might have been drunk as hell but I'm pretty sure you meant it." she said, the corners of her mouth pulled down just slightly, she was hoping he had meant it but could she really be sure?

She lowered her gaze but that didn't mean she couldn't feel his eyes on her; just like most things about him, they set her insides on fire. She heard the mattress' springs protest as he probably moved to the edge of the bed and she heard the gentle whisper of his cloak moving with his body.

The touch of his hand on her shoulder sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach, and she knew the soft squeeze wasn't an accident…he wanted to touch her, comfort her.

And she knew she wanted to do the same thing.

"I did mean it." he reassured softly.

She sent him a small smile that turned into a grin as something came to mind and she just couldn't help but ask,

"So…did you also mean it when you said you were jealous?" she inquired innocently; hands clasped behind her back and impish grin painted on her lips as she leaned forwards.

He took a step a back, a stunned expression crossing his features that he quickly replaced with a doubtful smirk.

"Okay, now you're just fishing for compliments…you're not winning any points by taking advantage of the fact that I was wasted." he said, avoiding the subject completely.

"Trust me, I'm not the one who was…taking advantage of you being drunk." she teased with a secretive smile, vividly remembering that morning.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, mouth pulled down at the corners in a small frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded at a loss, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just a…figure of speech." she lied, wearing a deceiving smile, which apparently worked as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

What she didn't see was him eye her skeptically when she turned her back, he knew how to put on his own show and he knew when the curtain was being pulled over his eyes. But he still couldn't keep his lips from curving into a smile, the fact that she was hinting she was capable of lies was kind of…attractive.

_She's spending too much time around me…or maybe not enough._

"So will you start coming to see me again…it's really not the same without you." she confessed; face neutral with her stubbornness, afraid to let him know how much she had missed him.

"Roxas not doing it for you?" he said with a cynical smirk, arms crossed against his chest.

"You know that's not why I'm asking, so don't be a jerk…" she said, trying to be serious but failing as a contagious smile tugged at her mouth as he rolled his emerald eyes.

"It's part of my charm, but yeah I guess I could swing by a bit more," he said casually, putting a serious downplay on how often he would actually come, he didn't want her to know much he had missed her.

It kind of surprised him as well…

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" she said over her shoulder, blonde hair cast in a pretty sheen as the morning's light still streamed through his window.

Reaching the door she sent him one last smile, the kind of smile that keeps a secret…the kind of secret that makes you hold your breath, up until you know it.

The one she **might **let you find out.

It left him feeling strange, continuing to stare at where she had just been standing. There was something about her that was just starting to pull him in; it had snuck up on him, but he was begnning to realize she had him in a chokehold.

Her smile told him all he needed to know, she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

But, then…he didn't really mind.

* * *

Well that's the gist of it! I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Anyways, the next chapter or the one after that promises some, OMG :0, Roxas drama! And the next chappie will be called Kiss You, I think :) I guess you'll see, eh? Anyways ta ta for now and remember to read and review! Hope I did good with this one, tell me what you thought!

Until then, cheers!

- Michelle


	10. Kiss You

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me awhile to update this one, but I got a new Sims expansion pack and everyone knows how those darn Sims have a way of sucking you in if you know what I mean. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next part! Unfortunately the Roxas drama won't be until the next one, which I thought might happen anyways but I hope you guys don't mind. And as always I pray there aren't too many mistakes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdm Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

As you know, Axel's thoughts are in _italics _and Nami's are in **_bold italics_**.

Enjoy! Remember to read and review!

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Kiss You::.**

* * *

Walls.

They can be put up, they can be torn down.

They can have doors, windows…and I'm not just talking about your average building walls here. People can have them too.

On the **inside **and the **outside**.

They can keep someone out or they can let someone in. It's our safety mechanism, our own personal shield of protection. They can keep you safe but when you let them down, it's clear that you can be hurt.

So it's not always easy to let down your drawbridge and let everyone pour in single file. You can try and pretend that you don't care but no one wants to be that vulnerable, no matter what they say.

Even if the door is open…there can be a brick wall behind it.

Make sure you don't run into it, don't make assumptions about your relationship with someone. They don't always see you the way you see them…you have to put forth an effort if you want something in return; whether it be, feelings or actions.

There is **no **smooth course to someone's heart, there is always a path riddled with rocks and weeds that will snatch you up if you try to run through it. But you'll have to get through it to make any kind of impression.

You have to make your way along at a walk, sometimes you have to wander off that path, even clip and trim a few weeds and once you reach it, you have to take down that wall.

**Brick. By. Brick.**

It's just like trust.

You have to earn it little by little, erode away the doubt like a steady wave as it crashes against an imposing stone face. And you know that takes time, okay, so in this case it's not a hundred years or so, but it still isn't an easy task…you have to stay dedicated even through setbacks and obstacles.

And not everyone is willing to do that…and finding that out can hurt; you had thought that maybe they did, maybe they had wanted to get to know you.

But there are people who do.

So don't waste your time on anyone who doesn't.

Some people know they have to want to be let in and that a part of that is wanting to work for that entry.

No matter how high the cost of admission happens to be.

I know it can be hard to see the positives of intentionally making yourself vulnerable but, they are there…you just need some help to see them. It's easy to get lost inside your own world of lullabies and flowers, shielding yourself from the rampant chaos that is most people's reality.

It's your escape, and despite what people say it doesn't mean you're out of touch.

You're just protecting yourself.

But you know, there is something beautiful about baring yourself to the world. Something so amazing that you can feel when you let someone in and they show you things you never thought you could see.

Things you never thought you could feel.

You can keep your refuge but you should still be able to reach that point where you won't be blind to what the world can offer.

No matter how much it can hurt…how much you might have to lose in order for that to happen.

She wasn't sure she would ever open up to the world ever again…you **can **be hurt one too many times. But, she hasn't reached that point yet…some things can take the pain away and it feels so good.

He helped her see that.

Just when she thought she'd never let her walls down again…she did. He offered her a glimpse of that beauty the world could offer, and the taste was sweet…one bite was just not nearly enough.

She **wanted**…_needed, _more.

So she could only follow him in hopes of another glance, and with that reliance he proved to her that there was something else that could happen to walls.

They could _**melt away**_.

**.::.x.::.**

You can't always feel someone's presence in a room, even after they've been gone for a long time and then finally returned. But with him she could always feel it.

_Feel_ him.

That subtle warmth that rose off his skin, wrapping her cold limbs in a gentle heat that soothed her stiff muscles. It filled the room like the very air did, enveloping every curve and bend of the pasty walls.

She couldn't escape it…even if she ever wanted to.

She thoughtfully bit the end of her pencil crayon; azure gaze grazing his midnight cloaked body, draped lazily across his usual couch. Despite those intense emerald orbs being concealed beneath their lids, she knew he wasn't sleeping.

The heat was telltale.

She remembered, vividly, the night before. While he was sleeping, and his body let it's flaming core die down, he didn't emit his usual heat…at least to that extent of intensity. Having been so close to his body during that time, she knew that for a fact.

She felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks as her mind wandered away from her, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to lie with him while he was awake…feel that warmth against her skin. Have it seep into her soul, both of them aware of each other's presence.

She was almost taken aback by her thoughts, it was beginning to unnerve her…he had such a strong affect on her.

Especially the fact that he made her actually want to carry out some of her…desires.

She felt her eyes narrow slightly in a glare in his direction but they softened immediately, the means of her glower weren't exactly on strong moral grounds. Hell, it didn't really upset her that much and it definitely wasn't his fault…she was just confused and that was her own problem.

She wasn't really sure what she was feeling and that definitely made her upset.

Because she wanted to know.

"Why don't you take a picture…"

The familiar drawl hung in the air, causing her to fumble with her pencil as she was taken by surprise. Her blue gaze flew to his face…and his still closed eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked hesitantly, head tilted slightly to the side and eyes tapered with suspicion in the direction of the inferno.

"Why. Don't. You. Take. A. Picture…got it memorized? Come on Nami, I could feel your eyes burning a hole through me," he said simply, smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"How would you know? Your eyes are closed genius…besides I wasn't looking at you." she lied artfully, searching her brain for what she could have been looking at…she was sure he'd ask.

"Is that so? Well then what **were **you looking at?" he questioned complacently, one viridian eye cracked open to look at her as he leaned his head to the side, curious and a little disappointed that she hadn't been looking at him…well as far as he knew.

_**I can read you like a book…you're so predictable Axel.**_

It didn't hurt her chances that she had found the perfect façade either, lying right behind the couch he was sprawled across. She didn't **think **he would suspect anything.

But then again…putting weight on anything you thought about Axel wasn't exactly smart. He didn't always do what you expected.

The only thing predictable about him is that he's unpredictable.

Dependably deceiving.

"I was looking for a good place to put my picture and that just so happens to be right behind you…" she said, diving headfirst into her growing pool of lies.

_Not a bad cover-up, I'll give her that but it's still not good enough to fool me._

"Uh huh…well, why don't you put this 'picture' where it belongs then," he tempted smoothly, repositioning his hands behind his head to get more comfortable.

_**Hmm, Mr. Chauvinistic doesn't seem that disappointed…he's got to be up to something.**_

"Alright, I will…" she agreed; curiosity dismissing his absent disappointment, she would figure out what he was trying to do…even if it that entailed discovering it first-hand.

Her slender fingers shuffled through the nearby pile of drawings, berating herself in her head because that probably didn't look to good to his doubtful eyes. Her eyes met a colorful picture that she had drawn for mere amusement; she thought it was a decent choice, rich colors always looked more recent anyways.

"You sure had to do a lot of searching for a picture you **just **finished…" the fire tamer mused skeptically, intense emerald eyes following her figure.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I was wasting your time…you sure look like you're on a tight schedule," she shot back sarcastically, taking in his long body currently slumped lazily across the couch.

"Damn straight, you're lucky you're even talking to me…you wouldn't believe how crazy it can get some days," he said with a smirk, sharp green eyes narrowed in a mock glare for little more than a second.

"Very funny…" she teased with a playful smile, only to have it turn to a frown as she stopped in front of the couch…and he didn't move out of her way.

"Well…what are you waiting for, put the picture up," he said smugly, viridian eyes glinting sneakily.

"Aren't you going to move?" she said tensely; hands clutching the picture tightly, she wanted to know the rules to the game he was playing.

"Nope." he said simply; grinning broadly as he leaned further into the couch, he wasn't going anywhere.

"What am I supposed to do then, you're the one who said I should put it up in the first place," she said in exasperation, "And you're the one in the way," she protested, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

"I'm still not moving, despite that sad attempt at an argument. You'll just have to…work your way around me, especially after poking me." he put out as a suggestion, pressing his hand to his chest and feigning a look of pain.

"Fine, but you'll only have yourself to blame when I knee you in the stomach while I'm 'working my way around you'" she warned irritably, only getting a mocked look of fear from him.

"I hope you know how stupid you look…" she said with a laugh filled with satisfaction, watching as he wiped the look from his face and replaced it with frown.

She rolled her sparkling azure eyes at his change of expression, adopting a frown of her own as she shuffled her hesitant feet closer to the edge of the couch.

_**Why does he have to be so difficult…**_

She felt her knees sink into the worn fabric of the couch as she knelt into it, avoiding his body as best as she could considering how much of the couch his long and lanky form did take up. She leant towards the wall, struggling as she only had the use of one of her hands to keep herself steady.

And that proved to not be enough.

She felt her muscles falter, once tense with her focus but failing as she lost her balance along with it. Her free hand slipped down to rest on his lean leg, feeling the sinewy muscles under her palm stiffen beneath his pant leg.

His penetrating viridian gaze watched as she jerked back her hand, and then let his eyes raised to meet her own azure ones, catching the soft pink hue that bloomed upon her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured, the knuckles on her hand turning white as her grip tightened nervously on the drawing.

Now at that, his emerald eyes widened in surprise.

Not because he thought she shouldn't be apologizing, hell, he was pretty damn particular about who touched him, but because of that underlying quality of the art of lies that he was so good at distinguishing. He was glad of that talent he had because if he hadn't been so good at it he probably wouldn't of caught it.

She had been lying…she **wasn't** sorry.

He wasn't totally sure what that meant though, she wasn't sorry that she had…touched him? What else had she really done that required an apology…yeah that's right, nothing. So that meant she had wanted to touch him, he wouldn't say it inflated his ego or anything but it definitely didn't hurt it.

_And all this time I thought she didn't see me **that **way…_

He felt a small smirk pull at the corners of his mouth; maybe his hand moved of it's own accord, personally he'd like to think he had willed it to move…and that's what he would settle for. His gloved fingers wrapped around her wrist and he gently pulled her closer to his face, sensing her tense but feeling it fade as he brought her closer.

A strand of her silken hair tickled his face, her delicate scent drifting to his nose: that's how close they were. She could feel his warm breath as it caressed her face, that and the combined heat from his body infecting her like a drug.

That part of her that knew he was up to something was consumed by that effect, lost beneath the warmth that swirled around her. It felt like all those desires were in her grasp, it wasn't something she had to pretend anymore.

She let her lids fall over her deep azure eyes; a heaviness succumbing them, the added weight of her will being to much. He had stopped pulling her closer, but somehow that still wasn't close enough. She felt her body lean forwards, it wouldn't be close enough until she felt his lips against hers.

She wanted it so bad…but something stopped her.

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise as she felt his finger against her lips, holding her back from what she wanted. His emerald eyes bore into her own; not with anger, but with something else she couldn't place.

"You really need to work on your lying…"

At first confusion left their dark marks on her pretty blue eyes, but then her anger sent them completely dark with emotion.

"You're unbelievable!" she fumed, struggling to get off of him.

He couldn't keep his viridian eyes from rolling as he watched her try and get off him, frowning a bit at her antics before grabbing her arm and pulling her back again.

Except this time he didn't skimp on their proximity.

The tender graze of his lips against her own sent a deep rush through her body, leaving a gentle tingling all over…she could barely even imagine what he could instill in her with something more. Whether he knew it or not, he had completely gotten to her.

Tainted her in such a beautiful way…with a mere kiss.

But then, he wasn't the only one at fault.

He couldn't even explain it, this feeling he had missed. He didn't think anyone had ever or could ever make him feel this way…she could drive him insane with a simple touch. She gave him the choice to care, and he took it…and she had made him wish he could touch her. Whether she knew it or not, she had completely gotten to him.

Intoxicated him in such an irresistible way…with an innocent kiss.

And they were both at fault, but it was made better by it being tied together.

Only, like most pure moments in time, there is always something to corrupt every single one of them. Stain them all a dishonest shade of black.

Reluctance tore through both their minds as they were forced to part their lips, the sound of her door opening breaking the silence and sending dread into the pit of their stomach's.

The sight that met the stunned blue eyes of the golden haired boy couldn't possibly have looked worse, especially in his broken gaze.

Roxas wouldn't lie…it really hurt.

"I-i didn't mean to…I mean, I'll just come back later" the blue eyed boy apologized quickly, words getting jumbled in his rush to leave.

The definite sound of her door clicking in the ear-splitting silence, made them both wince despite how small the sound had been. She had sat up from her earlier position where she had been lying on top of him, unintentionally straddling the fiery inferno: which probably hadn't looked too classy.

"Umm…oops." she said with a nervous smile, bangs falling prettily over her eyes.

"Understatement of the year," he said with a small smirk before taking in her position, "You almost had me fooled Nami, I never knew you were so…hands-on." he indicated with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

He watched with a growing grin as her doe-like blue eyes widened, only then realizing her own stance before smacking her forehead in frustration.

"This can't have looked good…" she moaned guiltily, but still unable to keep a smile from pulling at her lips.

"I dunno, it looks pretty good to me," he admitted with an impish grin dancing across his features, earning him an affectionate whack on the arm, " I guess I still have to talk to him though…" he sighed heavily, grin fading slowly from his face as he sat up, sending her forwards and conveniently into his arms.

"He wouldn't say anything would he?" she asked softly, face pressed into his chest.

"That's not really what I'm worried about…" he trailed off quietly, cheek nestled in her silken hair.

The memory of their fight before brought back problems he didn't think he would have to face again, but like most unsolved problems, they resurface.

After all…what goes around comes around.

**No** exceptions.

* * *

Well, that's the gist of this chappie! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to hear from you if you did :) I hope you guys like the little intros I've tended to do before I get into the chapter...if you don't, speak up! I kind of just like to try new things and I really have been enjoying writing those intros but I could try something new if you don't. Anyways I guess that's all I have to say for now...I don't know what I'm going to call the next one so I guess you'll have to wait ths time. Remember to read and review everyone! Oh and I'm thinking about bringing Larxene back for maybe a chapter or two later on or something along those lines...what do you guys think? I personally love writing her.

Cheers, and until next time!

- Michelle


	11. Leave You

Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to update...school has been so time consuming what with homework and everything. I never meant to take this long so I just hope I still have some readers left. A million apologies and hope you like this chapter! Lol, Larxene is back...tell me if she made a worthy entrance back in or not!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

There's only like one thought in this chapter and it's Axel's...just so you know.

Cheers, and enjoy!

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Leave You::.**

* * *

The glossy sheen of her pearly white door.

That's all his eyes could focus on at the moment; all his pooling oceanic eyes could see, irises frozen in what…shock, disbelief, grief?

Maybe all of the above was a more fitting label.

And it was that label he couldn't seem to shake, couldn't rid from his head. Images tarnished in concrete black and white, splashed across his line of sight. Technically, no longer in his direct line of sight…but he didn't feel that any of this had anything to do with some stupid technicalities.

He could still see them without seeing them.

**Vividly .**

The delicate white lacing of the hem of her dress, the very hem that had ridden up to bare her creamy white thighs. The very legs that had been on either side of his 'best friend' and her so-called 'enemy'. At least that's what he had been to her the other day. In his mind, Axel's snakelike fingers were still wrapped around her slender arms, those coal black gloves staining her pure skin as the night would always veil the sky in deep sable.

_Clearly ._

How could he ever forget any of it. How could he turn that sight off in his mind?

The answer was pretty simple, maybe that's why it took so long for him to figure out the answer.

He couldn't.

He felt stupid, no beyond stupid…he had actually believed in that tiny sliver of a chance that she might have felt the same way. He probably should have given Axel a little credit before, the man did have an amazing set of killer instincts.

Wishful thinking.

That's all it had really been in the end.

Roxas didn't think he could even come close to putting the things inside his head under a more appropriate category. Had he actually thought that any of it would come to light? That things would work out, even in the absence of that little push to get things started.

It was his fault, wasn't it though.

You need **give **and _take._

And now he had nothing left to give and there was nothing left of him for anyone to take.

But…had there ever been anything there in the beginning?

Roxas felt his features twist into a scowl, he just wanted to scream. Nothing was right anymore…not that it ever was, but at least back then he could pretend it was. He felt like everything he had ever cared about had been stolen away, and despite the fact that he had had them all first, he couldn't get a single piece back.

He was lost in a labyrinth he should know like the back of his hand. And he didn't know why, he shouldn't be feeling this way…but did that really mean anything in the greater scheme of things?

No, it didn't.

And so that haunting excuse came up…again.

He didn't know…he wasn't sure…what the fuck did anything mean anymore?

He just

**didn't know.**

But, there was a silver lining to this particular cloud. He did know one thing for sure, and despite how small it might seem, it really was the only thing he had. And the only thing he knew.

He had to find his way out, no matter what it took.

He needed out, out of this…place.

He couldn't stand to be there anymore, he didn't want to be in a place where nobody cared.

**Nobody.**

The thought made him want to laugh.

The pun hadn't been intended in the slightest…but that didn't stop it from ringing a painfully true note.

Or from being strangely amusing.

He could feel a sneer pull nastily at his lips, stretching them away from his white teeth. He just couldn't keep a thought from entering his head, a small token of his bitterness. He could probably convince himself that this was why he had to leave, that 'he had to figure himself out.'

It sounded so fake, even in his head. Made him want to laugh again…for all the wrong reasons. It was just a big load of shit…but no one had to know it was a lie.

No one would know.

Nor would they **c a r e .**

Maybe he just wanted to force them out of his life; pull his memory from theirs, he knew right now he definitely didn't want to be a part of their lives.

That much was painfully; yet, satisfyingly certain.

Given that choice, he wasn't surprised to find that it was more of a decision than a choice. He knew he had already made up his mind.

He knew he would leave…simply leave everything behind him. It's not like anything would change, he'd still be nobody in their minds.

**N o b o d y .**

It was too bad…if he had been even a little more significant in their lives maybe they would have suffered like him.

A little cruel

Maybe not cruel enough.

**.::.x.::.**

"Whoa!"

Axel barely managed to move out of the way as a thin silver knife sliced through the air where his head had just been mere seconds ago. He definitely hadn't expected searching the kitchen for Roxas to turn into a unexpected death sentence.

"Are you trying to fucking kill someone Larxene!?" the scarlet haired man yelled angrily; emerald eyes dappled by a dark shade of his hatred, glaring at the expressionless woman.

He watched with frustration as she simply cast him a vacant stare and tenderly ran one of her slender fingers along the edge of one of her blades; not even wincing as the knife's edge bit into her fingertip, a tiny trickle of crimson blood running from the small cut.

"Maybe…" the Savage Nymph said blatantly, raising her finger to her lips and licking the blood from the fresh cut.

The fiery haired man didn't really know what to do with the woman's gruesome display; but his face seemed to have already made up his mind as he felt his features contort into a, probably, painful looking grimace.

_And people say **I** have issues…I bet this chick could make your average day serial killer seem sane._

"Spare me the theatrics Larxene, I don't exactly want dinner and a show here…just tell me if you've seen Roxas and I'll be out of your hair…" he sighed with palpable displeasure.

He groaned inwardly as he watched one of the woman's thin brows raise in suggestion. He really had to learn to watch what he said around her; you give her an inch…well, she'll end up taking much more than that.

"**Figuratively** speaking, major accent on the figuratively part," he revised promptly, laying on some serious emphasis for his sake.

"Mmhmm…well, you could always make it _literal._" she crooned in a silky tone.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," he said with a roll of his emerald eyes, dismissing the idea without hesitation, "Now, let's try this again. Have you seen Roxas…that's R-O-X-A-S, just in case you missed it the first time around."

"You know, since we're talking about people MIA I have an even better question. Where have **YOU **been the last few days?" she demanded, standing up from her chair and putting an accent on 'you' by poking him in the chest, "Ever since our little…liaison…I haven't seen you anywhere!"

"And by liaison, I'm guessing you mean that night that we **didn't **do anything? And since when has my business been any of your concern? It's mine…so stay out of it if you know what's good for you." he advised, arms crossing his chest and mouth set in a frown.

"I think you'll find out soon enough that if I want your business to be mine…it will be in due time. You should keep that in mind," she said airily over her shoulder, heading for the door, "Oh, and about Roxas…he's been hanging around the entrance, better catch up Axel."

Losing no time, the fiery male was out the door before the Savage Nymph. Ignoring her as she yelled angrily after him; having been pushed out of the way by the determined inferno. He jogged down the twisting hallways, slowing his pace as his eyes met the familiar surroundings of the entrance hall.

His gaze fell on an even more familiar head of golden hair, pacing in front of the double doors that seemed to keep the world out. He headed to towards the absorbed teen, boots sending strangely loud echoes between the cold steel walls.

He could feel his emerald eyes widen of their own accord as the boy realized his presence and looked his way. Hard, unfriendly eyes seemed to penetrate his very flesh and bones, made him feel like he should physically stumble back from the force they seemed to exert on his body. He wanted to say that he didn't recognize those eyes…that they were the eyes of someone he didn't know. In a way, the eyes of a stranger.

But they weren't.

Those were Roxas' eyes, now mottled and steely blue…no longer welcoming.

Gone was the trust, the warmth. Washed-out and pale from the pain.

They really were the eyes of a **s t r a n g e r .**

**Not** a friend

"I'm honored, truly I am…finally worth your time, just as I'm about to exit your lives." the boy scoffed with a bitter laugh, "How ironic."

"What are you talking about…where are you going?"

"Away from here...I don't feel like I know myself at all and it's all because of this place. And if there's anything I should know, it's myself. And I don't…I have to know."

"You can't turn on the organization!"

"That means a lot coming from you, you don't even know what side you're on! One minute you're lashing out at someone for being a 'traitor' and then the next thing you know, you're doing the exact same thing." Roxas practically yelled, a spark flaring in the boy's eyes , unmistakable anger was there now.

"Exactly, I would know…you're my best friend and I thought I was yours. Trust me, you get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" the fiery man insisted, desperate to change the boy's mind…he still didn't understand everything or even why this was happening.

"No one would miss me." the dejected boy replied cynically over his shoulder, moving towards the doors and pushing his gloved hand against the cool surface.

"That's not true…I would" the fiery man whispered to himself; shoulders slumped, Roxas having left earshot.

The boy let out a sigh of sadness, just out of range of his friend's ears. He couldn't face him…because then he'd see that he really didn't want to do this. If anyone knew him, even amidst the fact that he didn't know himself, it was Axel. And one look would have been all that he needed to see that his heart wasn't in it.

Another unintended pun…but this one didn't make him want to laugh.

It made him want to cry, just **b r e a k down .**

But he couldn't do that, he wouldn't let himself do that. He had to veil away the way he really…felt? Well, he masked away anything he didn't want anyone to see. It worked well and he knew he'd do it again.

But then he had to.

Axel watched with dimming eyes as the door closed behind Roxas' silhouette. He was trying to hold back the chaos in his head, the one threatening to break from his loosening grip and let all his fears run free. Even though the golden haired boy wasn't truly gone…it felt that way. Things had an unpleasant way of turning around on you, he had thought everything was turning around for the better…but now: things didn't make sense anymore.

He could only imagine things could only get worse.

It really was downhill from here.

* * *

Well, that was that...hope you liked it and no one's mad for the long wait and hopefully that it was worth the long wait. Hope to hear from you guys, tell me what you thought! The next chapter will be called Betray You...yup we're heading into shifty waters folks. Oh, and I guess you've noticed that I'm tying in some of the original plot, with that last part and whatnot. I'd definitely like to know what you think of that!

Until then,

Michelle **:3**


	12. Lose You

Hey people, I've finally gotten time to finish and update! Now I know in the last chapter I said that this one woul be called Betray You, but what do you know changed my mind. Lol, I needed to do this chapter to make sure that the story would maintain a nice flow so I hope you enjoy the update...it's a bit shorter than the last few I think but hopefully it's still good. And that's all from me for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

No thoughts in this one...Enjoy and remember to read and review y'all!

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Lose You::.**

* * *

He pushed on her door with his gloved hand, it took a lot of effort…more than he expected it too. But it comes with the territory; he just didn't have anything left, he just felt so empty inside.

Well, more so than he always had.

He raised his emerald eyes as the white door swung open beneath his touch, his gaze falling upon her frame. Her back was to the door and her arms were wrapped around her torso, seemingly trying to comfort herself. It wasn't hard to tell that she was upset and worried…and she had good reason to be.

He watched her turn to face him as she recognized his presence in the room. Her blue eyes flicked up at his face so he tried to send her a smile, but he knew it didn't come out the way he wanted it to. How could he smile? There was nothing to smile about.

He heard her let out a small sigh. She could tell that something wasn't right…she was special that way. At least when it came to him. Just from the sound of his breathing, she could tell exactly what he was feeling. And he knew it would be dead wrong to say he was feeling peachy keen.

"How'd it go?" she asked, quiet voice belying the fact that she already knew the answer.

"Not very well…he's gone."

The fiery man gently closed the door behind him before shuffling half-heartedly over to one of her couches and slumping onto the worn cushions. He leant forwards; elbows digging into his legs, hands cradling his aching head. This must've been what it felt to hit rock bottom, free-falling from an all time high.

Can't say it doesn't suck…or hurt like a bitch.

But, that's life. She can be bitch.

Better get used to it.

He ran a hand through his crimson head of hair, just barely feeling the couch cushion sink under her slight weight as she sat beside him. She laid her small hand on his shoulder and he didn't think she'd ever know how much that tiny comfort helped him keep it all together. At least for now it's all he needed and all he really had.

He lifted his heavy head, gazing into eyes that held a pain that could've mirrored his own. Again he tried to send her a smile; the last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him, but again he felt the strain in his face and knew it came out as another wounded grimace.

"He told me that he didn't even feel like himself anymore: that he couldn't stay here…but the minute the organization finds out he's gone: they'll be right on his heels. They'll never take him back, he'll pay for being a traitor with his own blood…and he knew that. But he still left."

"He'll be okay Axel…this organization can really tear people up inside. After a while they can't remember who they were, they lose that connection from their old life and they stop being human. So many of them accept it because they can't always see any other choice, at least they can't see it by themselves. Roxas doesn't want to have to make that 'choice' and he knows he can't do that here."

The man let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to understand and accept what Roxas was trying to do and why he had to do it, but there was a part of him that just couldn't accept it.

Wouldn't accept it.

The organization was much smarter and so much stronger than Roxas and he couldn't let the dumb kid do this alone. They were best friends, all for one, one for all and all that crap. But, by choosing his friend…he'd be abandoning her. Putting her at the mercy of the organization, who knew what they might decide to do and if he wasn't there to intervene, he knew no one else would.

No one else cared enough to protect her.

But, he had to protect Roxas too…he couldn't abandon him either.

He knew it would haunt him if Roxas didn't make it through because he hadn't been there to back him up. He just hoped it wouldn't haunt him if something happened to her. This time he couldn't guarantee that something wouldn't…

"I have to go after him Naminé, whether he knows what he's doing or not." he said in a soft voice; looking deep into her familiar eyes, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he'd be able to.

She tried to hold them in, but she just couldn't hold back the tears this time. And she hated herself for losing control, she didn't want to make him feel any worse than he probably did. She'd never intentionally hurt him.

She forced a small smile onto her sullen features as he wiped away her tears in a way that only he could. The only one she'd ever give her tears to, no one but him.

"I understand why you have to do this,"

She leant forwards and pressed her lips softly against his cheek, so soft that is was almost as if she'd never even touched him. She lingered close to him, not wanting to let go because then she knew she'd be letting go of him. Something she'd never thought she'd have to do.

He gently let go of one of her hands, keeping his fingers intertwined with only one. It would be easier to let her go if there was less to let go of.

Not like that made it any easier.

"I should probably go…" he managed to say, even as his throat seemed to close in.

He fumbled as he tried to get his fingers to untangle themselves from her own, he knew he didn't want to let go. She watched with downcast eyes as his hand eventually slipped from hers. And in that moment she was kind of glad she didn't have a heart…because she knew it would be breaking.

He headed to her door, limbs heavy with resistance. His whole body was against him. His gloved fingers grasped at his hood before pulling it over his flaming hair, extinguishing it. He shot a glance over his shoulder, taking one last look.

Her head was lowered, she didn't meet his gaze. Or maybe she couldn't…it would've made it so much harder. But he couldn't keep himself from wishing that she had, that the sight of her beautiful eyes could have somehow pulled him back.

He'd never be far enough to forget her…only ever close enough to miss her.

H averted his murky emerald eyes and pushed her door open, disappearing through its opening like he had never even been there at all.

She raised her eyes and took in the room. She knew he wouldn't be there…but a part of her couldn't help but wish that he still was. She was all alone again now. The way she had been before she'd met him, the way it had been before he had pulled her into his life.

She'd always be waiting…she was hand-cuffed to his heartbeat.

Even if she could never feel it.

Even if she would never hear it.

* * *

Well, that was this chapter, I hope it wasn't too short of an update...and I really hope you liked it. Press the little blue button to let me know. Lol, okay I swear the next chapter will be called Betray You and it will probably be longer because alot needs to happen in it. Hope you can hold out until then and also pray that school will be kind to me and give me lots of time!

Until then,

Michelle** :3 **


	13. Find You

I feel awful for taking so long with this update, but I hope that the readers who still have any patience left with me will enjoy this next chapter. I know I meant for this one to be Betray You...but I keep trying to put the story through its paces and end up getting ahead of myself. Lol...but the next chapter will be Betray You for sure and it will start to follow more of the plot I think...well the COM plot to be more accurate. Anyways, hope there aren't a lot of mistakes and most of all, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Enjoy! Remember to read and review!

* * *

**Tempt Me, Tease Me Until I...**

**.::Find You::.**

* * *

He couldn't believe how well things had worked out for him.

He had been just about to exit through the organization's main double doors when Demyx had come out of nowhere and said something about an emergency 'board meeting'.

News traveled fast.

They had actually **assigned **him to look for Roxas. Apparently, the spiky haired kid had been a lot more important to the organization than Xemnas had cared to let on. And naturally, they picked his current/former best friend to convince him to come back. Though Axel really doubted that knocking him unconscious and hauling his ass back to the organization, really had anything to do with negotiation.

Not that he'd actually do either.

The art of deception…he was a natural. They were practically shoving the situation into his hands; unknowingly allowing him to mold it to his particular liking. It was just too easy. But, with Roxas safe, for now, under his watchful eye, it left very little to do. And he soon realized that his thoughts always found a way of wandering back to the person he had left behind.

It had been a long time since he had seen her…at least, whenever he wasn't with her, it tended to feel that way. He'd admit it, if only to the confines of his head, that he missed her and he was pretty sure he always would. There was no way he could get her off his lonely mind…he felt like he had no one left. Even if they were just too far away to hold close.

And he'd worry.

He had no idea what the organization might do next; things rarely went according to plan.

It was kind of ironic, for an organization…nobody was very organized.

He had no idea what they might have in store for her, but he knew they had something in mind. She wouldn't even be there if she didn't have something to offer in the grand scheme of things. She had a part to play like all the rest of them.

One she'd eventually have to act out. Hopefully she knew her part well enough to convince the critics.

The fiery man's emerald gaze simmered as he lazily watched the scene below him, lanky legs dangling off the crumbling roof of some house in the small town. His eyes easily found and followed the boy's golden haired head as he walked aimlessly down the growingly familiar street.

It was growing tiresome…was walking down the street everyday of your goddamn life supposed to somehow give him some kind of mind-blowing insight. That was what he was trying to do right…figure out who he is. So far, Axel couldn't say he was sold on the idea…seemed boring as hell.

"Come on Roxas…do something even remotely interesting. If this is what you're really like, you're turning out to be pretty damn lame." he muttered under his breath, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

He watched as the boy disappeared around a bend in the street's path, the walls of surrounding buildings concealing him from sight. The man carefully stood up, absently brushing the dirt from his cloak. He jumped noiselessly into the darkened alley behind the house, rising from his crouched position as his boots made contact with solid ground.

He whirled around in surprise as a familiar voice echoed off the stone walls and back to his ears.

"What are you doing here?"

Focusing a withering glance at the unexpected guest, he dismissed his chakrams with a quick flick of his wrist, regaining his composure with equal speed.

"Looking for you so I can bring you back…conscious or not, according to Xemnas." replied the fiery male, long arms crossing his chest casually.

If Axel's words had fazed him, he sure didn't show it. The spiky blonde's gaze remained cold and detached, finding a way to cut right through his chest without leaving a mark.

"You're wasting your time…there's no way I'm coming back and you might want to consider getting that through your head. I'm getting sick of repeating it."

"I thought you knew me better than that, Roxas. Just because I'm **supposed** to do something, doesn't mean that I necessarily will." Axel scolded with mock disappointment, waving his finger in admonishment.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Axel could swear that the distant boy's face softened just a bit. Hinting that the friend he used to know was still down there somewhere…just a little further out of reach than he was used to.

"Then, what are you **actually **doing here?"

And then, that tiny sliver of his former humanity vanished in a blink of an eye. Roxas' hard stare returned to its new found place among his features, but at least Axel had gotten a chance to see the old Roxas one last time…if only for a second.

He'd take what he could get.

"I'm **actually **here, so the organization doesn't rip your head right off that scrawny little neck of yours. Call me crazy, but I wouldn't say they're exactly jumping for joy at your little disappearing act." the fire tamer retorted, sarcasm spread thickly along his words.

Axel watched as his words caused the spiky haired boy to adopt a torn grimace, his mouth twisted undecidedly between anger and appreciation. Unfortunately for the fire dancer, the boy chose to go with anger and Axel fell victim to yet another glare.

"How bout you worry about the defenseless girl you left behind with those homicidal maniacs, instead of my 'scrawny neck'! What the hell made you think that she could defend herself against _them_?" Roxas said in a thin voice, his anger clearly trying to stretch across more than it could cover.

Axel wasn't sure what to say to that and he squirmed on account of the boy's harsh, but true, words. The fire dancer who always seemed to have something to say, was at a loss for words.

It's not easy to contradict the truth.

The boy stepped towards the fiery man, mouth set in a deep frown. Axel wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but found out soon enough as Roxas punched him forcefully in the arm.

"Oh, that's right! You weren't thinking when you left her!" the boy shouted loudly, arms waving wildly in Axel's face.

The fire tamer pushed the boy's flailing arms away roughly, one of them coming dangerously close to hitting him in the face. He gave the blond boy an equally furious glare, frown carved deeply onto his sharp features.

"Well what did you think I was going to do!? All of a sudden, you decide to just get up and leave without saying one freaking word!" he exclaimed fiercely, flames licking at his fingertips as his anger deepened. "Did you think I would just sit back and watch the door hit you on the way out? Strangely enough, I was actually worried about my best friend…silly me!"

It was Roxas' turn to be silent.

The boy's rage just seemed to break into tiny fragments, carried away from his features by the slightest breeze. Axel could feel his gaze begin to slowly soften; the flames that had eventually engulfed his hands, flickering out like a dying candle.

The fiery man ran his warm fingers through the mass of scarlet hair on his head, not entirely sure of what to do or say. His sharp emerald gaze rested on the golden haired boy. The boy who couldn't of looked more lost or vulnerable if he had tried.

"Look…I was worried about you. You're my best friend…" the fire dancer said with a heavy sigh, "I was just trying to protect you."

Roxas raised his clear blue gaze, meeting the clouded green eyes of his friend. He sent the best smile he could manage, but it fell miserably short of his usual grin.

"I'm glad that you still have my back and all…but I'm not the one who needs to be protected." he said slowly, staring at his friend with steady eyes. "I can tell that you care a lot about her, but she'll never fall for you if you're not there to catch her."

In that second, Axel couldn't help but feel…basically like a complete idiot. He hadn't thought about her anywhere near as much as he should have…and now it might be too late to. It was so hard to make decisions when you were torn between what was right for two different people…regardless of what you choose, someone will lose and someone will win.

And you can never be truly happy with your decision.

"Go back…I can take care of myself, but she can't do that. Not by herself." Roxas said insistently, giving his friend one last long look before turning away and running out of the alley.

Axel stared at where Roxas had been standing only seconds before, a small smile settling on his lips. Almost as if he was still there amid the shadows, giving him the extra push he needed.

"Thanks Roxas…" he said quietly to himself, words stolen away by a light gust of wind.

Making decisions was always easier when someone helped you make them.

His eyes blazed intensely as he scanned the alley and the road just visible beyond a stone archway, eager to leave, but patient enough to make sure he wasn't seen.

Threadlike tendrils of darkness flowed from his palm until a portal of pure shadows took shape before him. His crimson hair disappeared under his midnight hood as he roughly pulled it over his head, stepping into the dark depth of the portal.

Soon enough, the only trace of him left was a lingering wisp of dark smoke, floating slowly into the sky.

* * *

Well, that was the gist of it. I hope it was worth the wait...and if it wasn't feel free to tell me how it could've been or if you did like it, tell me what you liked. Just press the little blue button...I'm on call and I'll appreciate it so much! Yup, Axel is going back to her...but don't get ahead of yourself, that doesn't mean that things will be hunky dory. I think the chapter title Betray You gives plenty insight into what will happen next. Hopefully I can start the next chap soon, but I have some serious Christmas shopping ahead of me this weekend...damn shoppers. Until then! I'll have some COM research ahead of me too...but I will prevail!

Cheers!

Michelle


End file.
